


Transcultural

by Xylone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Crack, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylone/pseuds/Xylone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu Transcultural autorstwa mific.<br/>Zgoda? Jest^^</p>
<p>John + Rodney = dyplomatyczna katastrofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcultural

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transcultural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210143) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



\- Posiłek z grilla jest tradycyjnym daniem wśród moich ludzi – wyjaśnił John ambasadorowi, nabierając widelcem nieco zwęgloną kiełbaskę na talerz ambasadora.

\- Bardzo interesujące – mamrotał, spoglądając na kiełbaskę powątpiewająco. – W moim świecie tylko najbardziej zacofani ludzie gotują na otwartym ogniu. Mamy technologię, którą załatwiamy takie sprawy.

\- Och hej, my też ją mamy– zaprotestował John. – Tony techniki. Uwielbiam technologię jednak grillowanie to swoisty męski rytuał. Tu masz jakiś ketchup. 

Ambasador zbladł.

\- Przyzdabiacie swoje jedzenie krwią?

\- O cholera – wymamrotał John. Postukał w radio. – Teyla, tu Sheppard. Kulturowy nagły wypadek.

0o0

\- Pułkowniku Sheppard! – uśmiech Teyli miał w sobie cień stali. Wiedział, że oznacza to iż kobieta walczy z chęcią wydostania się z jej bantos i bezwarunkowego pobicia wszystkich. Wepchnęła Johnowi obraźliwy talerz kiełbaski i pokierowała ambasadora w kierunku deserów.

John wziął kęs niepocieszony. W każdym razie, prawdopodobnie, nie potrzebują niczego z tej planety.

\- Słyszałem, że zniszczyłeś nasze stosunki handlowe z mikrofalowym światem – powiedział Rodney wesoło, rozdzierając resztę kiełbaski, niszcząc ją z przyjemnością. – Masz już dość bycia męskim z produktami wieprzowymi? Może sprawdzimy twoją męskość w bardziej wygodnym miejscu?

John ożywił się. 

0o0

John pokierował Rodney’em przez tłum, omijając szerokim łukiem obcych dygnitarzy i unikając Elizabeth. Zgadywał, że aktualnie był w niełasce. 

\- Doktorze McKay! – oznajmił melodyjny głos zza Rodney’a gdy Sheppard prawie sięgnął do drzwi.

\- Witaj, ach...

\- Taramaine – wyjaśniła dorodna blondynka. – Odwiedziłeś nasz świat zeszłego lata.

Rodney wyglądał na zaszczutego.

\- Ach tak, oczywiście. Słyniecie z ...

\- Tkactwa. Naprawiłeś nasze mechaniczne krosna. Do dziś działają bez zarzutu.

\- Doskonale, bardzo dobrze – pogratulował Rodney do jej piersi.

John pochylił się i złapał go za ramię.

\- Wybaczy nam pani, mamy plan zagrać w „schowaj kiełbaskę”.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. 

\- Ooch, gry! Mogę do was dołączyć?

0o0

\- O, Boże – zajęczał Rodney. Odwrócił się do Johna, błagając.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl McKay – ostrzegł Sheppard. – A) Incydent dyplomatyczny, B) nie dzielę się. 

Taramaine przyjrzała im się z ciekawością, przechylając głowę.

\- Ach – zachichotała – _ten_ rodzaj gry. Tak więc tą „kiełbaską”, którą „chowasz” jest ...

John skinął na żołnierza piechoty morskiej trzymającego tacę z hot dogami.

\- Tylko kiełbaska, proszę pani. Taka jak te tu.

Taramaine sapnęła zrozpaczona. 

\- Zjadaliśmy męskie narządy? Słyszałam, że mieszkańcy Miasta są wojowniczy, ale nie, że zbierają takie trofea.

John jęknął i sięgnął po radio.

– Teyla? 

0o0

\- I ponadto – powiedziała Elizabeth – połowa galaktyki Pegaza myśli teraz, że kastrujemy swoich wrogów!

\- Plusem jest – spróbował John – że to powstrzyma kilku z nich od prób porwania McKay’a lub przejęcia miasta.

Elizabeth spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.

\- _I_  sądzą, że jesteśmy kanibalami! – warczała.

– Jak _to_ ma poprawić stosunki handlowe?

John szturchnął Rodney’a.

\- Ej! To nie moja wina. Głosowałem za babeczkami, ale pułkownik Carnivore i Wookie odrzucili moją propozycję!

\- Obaj jesteście wykluczeni z jakichkolwiek przyszłych przyjęć dyplomatycznych. Wynoście się! 

Drzwi do biura Elizabeth syknęły przy zamknięciu. John i Rodney uśmiechnęli się do siebie i przybili piątkę.

\- Zwycięstwo!


End file.
